Faith's Demon Possession
This is how Faith's Demon Possession goes in The End of the Mut-Orgs. is strapped in the alter Faith: Let me go! Org commandeers the claw claw moves slowly looks scared watches Org smiles evilly struggled as she tried to get her arms free, but to no avail. The claw slowly begins to move in her direction and Faith becomes concerned. The claw moves closer and closer to her and shines a light in her face Faith: nervously This can't be good. claw goes for Faith's spirit Faith: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh no. claw enters Faith's chest grabs her spirit Faith: NOOOO! spirit is removed scream echoes throughout the cave as the claw extracts her soul, her protoplasmic head, and it holds her by her "tail" as she floated in place with her hair floating at her sides while her body layed limply in place on the alter as her lifeless head hung in place with its eyes closed, now just an empty husk with no life in it. Faith saw her lifeless body in front of her and gasped in shock. She turns her head right, then left as she tries to turn to face Master Org controlling the claw Faith's protoplasm: Hey, put back my spirit thingy! claw moves up while Faith shook her head with a bit of distress while her hair floats forward Faith's protoplasm: That is so uncool! claw continues moving to the cauldron as Faith wiggles a bit and whines Faith's protoplasm: And you're messing up my hair! claw stops moving and Faith looks down and shows a bit of fear as she was only a few inches above the cauldron. She looks down to see that it was full of liquid and that in it was a small, slow moving, whirlpool of souls that seemed to go on forever. It soon became clear that they were about to put her in with the rest of the souls they had stolen from females Faith's protoplasm: You're a jerk! Capital J-E-... claw quickly moves down and she lets out a cry as it dunks her protoplasm into the cauldron causing a small splash. She drowns in the sea of souls Faith's protoplasm: Erk! Org smirks of the demons that attacked the night before climbs out of the cavern beneath the cauldron. The demon grins evilly as it walks up to Faith's now vacant body and grabs her chin and tilts her lifeless head up and opens her mouth. As the demon moves her head up, it moves its fingers of its right hand, which was in front of Faith's face and chuckles evilly while it holds her head up with its index finger under her chin as Faith's body moves upward, the demon's arm suddenly begins to evaporate and the mist flows into Faith's mouth and the demon growls at Faith's body a bit as its face did the same thing and enters her mouth. Faith's body moves and twitches and her restrained hands move and clutch onto the alter's armrests as the rest of the monster's body transforms into a dark mist and flows into her mouth. The rest of the mist enters Faith's mouth which then closes and her eyes open as her body was now possessed by the demon and turned her into a mindless zombie as it stared forward with its eyes narrowed in a demonic expression. The demon in Faith's body looks right then left through its new eyes eyes turn green as she stands up and faces the man on the right Possessed Faith: (male voice) Akodu. the man on the left Mikenopa. stands up and leaves as the two men leave with her as the Master Org also leaves they leave, Leo sees his chance Leo Corbett: Now's my chance. then moves into stealth towards to the cauldron